thenewniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima Lucha
Ultima Lucha 'is the name of the final episodes of the first season of professional wrestling TV series New-Lucha Underground. The first part of Ultima Lucha, episode 38, will premiere on the El Rey Network on July 30 and the two hour final episode Ultima Lucha, episode 39, will premiere on July 31, on the El Rey Network. As part of the season finale all three of the New-Lucha Underground championships will be on the line. 'Background The four hours of the Ultima Lucha episodes will air live on July 30 (Episode 38) and July 31 (Episode 39) in the Temple in Boyle Heights, California, the site of all New-Lucha Underground television events. The Ultima Lucha show was first announced by the owner Suicide on episode 29 "The Start of a Universe." 'Storylines' On Episode 30 "The Beginning of the End", Emma won a Fatal Four Way match against Bayley, Chris Jericho and Pentagon Jr. to become the number one contender to Paige's New-Lucha Underground Championship. However, on Episode 34, Emma had to defend her title opportunity against Alberto Del Rio. Emma was able to succesfully defeat Del Rio, ensuring her spot in the Ultima Lucha main event once again. On Episode 31 "Bite the Bullet", The Bullet Club (AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Karl Anderons and Luke Gallows) defeated Alberto Del Rio in a Gauntlet match, on the orders of Suicide. After the match, Suicide announced he'll face Del Rio in a Boyle Heights Street Fight, for 100% ownership of New-Lucha Underground. On Episode 32 "I Thought You Was Dead", King Puma defeated Pentagon Jr. in a Steel Cage match for an Aztec Medallion, with the help of a returning Rey Mysterio. After the match, Suicide announced Pentagon would challenge Rey Mysterio for the New-AAA Mega Championship in a Graver Consequences match. On Episode 33 "Strange Bedfellows", Sin Cara was banished from the Temple following his teams defeat to the 4 Horsewomen (Bayley, Becky Lynch and Charlotte). After the match, Suicide officially disbanded the team, and announced that Juan Cena and Kalisto would now have to face each other, in a Mask vs. Mask match. On Episode 34 "The Ultima Dil-Emma", The Bullet Club (AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows) and The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods) wrestled to a no contest after interference from the 4 Horsewomen (Bayley, Becky Lynch, Charlotte and Sasha Banks). After the match, Suicide announced that the three teams will compete in a Ladder match for the New-Lucha Underground Trios Championship. On Episode 35 "Quitters Never Win", Alberto Del Rio announced a partnership with New-New Japan Pro Wrestling. As a result of this partnership, a ten man Battle Royal was set, pitting five members of each roster against each other for an "Unique Opportunity". On Episode 36 "Who's Your Papi?", Chris Jericho won the final Aztec Medallion, joining CM Punk, Finn Balor, Joey Ryan, Kevin Owens, King Puma and Sasha Banks. These seven men and women will compete in an Elimination match for the vacant New-Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship. On Episode 37 "PenUltima Lucha", it was announced as part of it's partnership with New-New Japan Pro Wrestling, Ultima Lucha will host the finals of the G1 Climax to crown the first New-IWGP Heavyweight Championship. This match will be contested by Brock Lesnar and Kazuchika Okada 'Event' Part 1 Part 1 was hosted by Colt Cabana and his Art of Wrestling podcast. Part 1 began with an interview with Sasha Banks, ahead of her match later on in the night The first match was a 20-man Interpromotional Battle Royal for an "Unique Opportunity", between New-Lucha Underground and New-New Japan Pro Wrestling. Roman Reigns made his return for this match, and dominated the match. The match came down to Edge and Reigns. Reigns hit Edge with a Superman Punch, before throwing him out of the ring, over the top rope to win the match. After an interview with Suicide about his match the next night, the next match saw the vacant Gift of the Gods Championship on the line in an Elimination match. Joey Ryan was the first to be eliminated, tapping out to the Bank Statement from Sasha Banks, this marked his first defeat of his career in the Temple. King Puma then eliminates Kevin Owens, who then got eliminated by Finn Balor, who then gets eliminated by Chris Jericho. Sasha then eliminates a knockout Jericho with the Bank Statement. Jericho's involvment later on in the match costs her, as CM Punk gets the win following a Codebreaker, to win the title. We get another interview, this time with Emma and Paige before they wrestle each other the next night. The main event of part 1 was the G1 Climax final, for the vacant New-IWGP Heavyweight Championship with Brock Lesnar against Kazuchika Okada. Before the match started, the owner of New-New Japan Pro Wrestling Funaki announced the match would take place with under no disqualifications, and no count-outs, to ensure a winner. The end came when Kevin Owens got involved and attack Lesnar. This gave Okada a chance to hit a second Rainmaker in the match, and getting the victory to win the vacant title. Part 1 ended with a segment between Senor Benjamin and Suicide, looking over the Temple before Ultima Lucha part 2 takes place the following night. Part 2 The opening match of Part 2 was the Trios Ladder match for the Trios Championship. The finish came when Bayley turned on her partners Becky Lynch and Charlotte, which allowd AJ Styles to pull down the titles, winning the match and the gold for the Bullet Club. The next bout was a Mask vs. Mask match between Juan Cena and Kalisto. Kalisto got the win, after hitting Cena with a Salida Del Sol from the top rope. After the match, Kalisto unmasks Cena and leaves with his mask. The third match was a Graver Consequences match for the New-AAA Mega Championship between Pentagon Jr. and Rey Mysterio. Mysterio won the match and retained the title by placing Pentagon into the casket. The penultimate match was a Boyle Heights Street for 100% Ownership of New-Lucha Underground between Alberto Del Rio and Suicide. Del Rio make Suicide tap out to the Cross Arm Breaker, winning full control of the company. However, after the match Del Rio announced that he was to step down as owner, just moments after winning it. The main event of Part 2 saw Paige defending her New-Lucha Underground Championship against Emma. After a back and forth match, Emma won the title by making Paige tap out to the Emma Lock. After the match during Emma's celebration, CM Punk attacks her from behind, and announced he's cashing in the Gift of the Gods Championship he had won the night before. After kicking out of the Go to Sleep, Emma eventually tapped out to the Anaconda Vice, ending her title reign at 5 minutes. Following the last match, various characters are shown leaving the Temple, and commenting on what's next for them. The final shot was the Temple being boared up, as well as Suicide's poster being taken down from the billboard, leaving the future of New-Lucha Underground in question. 'Results' Part 1 Part 2 'Aftermath'